new_orleans_world_of_darknessfandomcom-20200214-history
Adventure Log
10/22/2017 After being thrown into a dungeon, the heroes met Maximillian Roitz, a Ventrue clan vampire of the Invictus covenant, current Prince of New Orleans. In return for forgiving their transgressions against the First Tradition, he asked them to shut down a brothel known as The Slick Tunnel, which patronizes mortals interested in having sex with Vampires. Additionally he commanded them to make sure the proprietor experienced final death. He offered the initial heroes 25K each for completing the task, and instructed them to contact his bodyguard, Turok, with any questions or updates. 10/29/2017 The heroes met up with some new members at the local watering hole, Vladdy's Pub. These new members, including the bar owner, a doctor, and a leader of a sex cult, had some leads as to the operations of The Slick Tunnel. The heroes followed these leads to Dr. House and Bloody Valentine, from whom they learned that the owner, Julius, had gotten into an altercation with a woman and had fled, shutting down his operations. The heroes went to The Slick Tunnel where they found documents indicating that there had been some creative accounting, and theorized Julius had been paying off the Invictus. Macallister confronted the bartender, Ted Dansen, who is also Julius' ghoul, about the financial records. 11/5/2017 Ted Dansen quickly gave up Julius' apartment to the heroes. Daniel opted to make Ted his ghoul (hopefully he shows a bit more loyalty this time around). The heroes sent Filamena with a Go-Pro (but no charger) strapped to her head to scope things out while they watched in the surveillance van. Filamena saw Julius and a thug with a gun, and immediately noped the fuck out the window. The rest of the heroes ran up to the apartment, where they scared off the thug with fire and pigeons, and impaled Julius with a scary cult tongue. Julius then tried to bargain with the heroes using money and promises of "eyes and ears" throughout New Orleans, "revealing" that Maximillian had been privy to his operation for a long time. Sensing that the heroes were about to destroy him, Julius attacked. 11/19/2017 Julius got his shit rocked, and the heroes shenanigans attracted the attention of Todd Sanchez the stoner and glass enthusiast. Todd had a wild night, ending with an accidental drowning in his bathtub. The next day, Filamena stole a charger for her Go Pro. The heroes collected their reward from Turok, who was impressed with Ignobel's contributions to the cause, and mildly threatened but not threatened by Sim. Ignobel received a text from the Silver Ladder stating that Madam Hooch's magic shop was being shut down by the Ordo Dracul and was asked to lend his assistance. He went to Chief Wiggum of New Orleans PD and gave him the 25K in exchange for turning a blind eye to his emerging drug empire. 12/3/2017 Ignobel and Gary went to the Sanctum of the Silver Ladder, where the Deacon, Eli Vance, gave them their mission. Ignobel gathered the heroes and they made their way to Madam Hooch's shop to learn more. Madam Hooch told the heroes that she had been researching a cure for vampirism when it stolen was stolen, along with her shop's license, by the Ordo Dracul. Some thugs from Ordo Dracul showed up, and after a brief fight, said that they had been sent to collect Madam Hooch by their leader, Petyr. As the thugs and the heroes argued, Fil changed into her ruggedly handsome human form, scooped up Madam Hooch, and burst through the door into the hallway beyond. 12/17/2017 The heroes escaped to Ignobel's house while he cast a gravity spell on the remaining vampires. Gray spent most of his time fashioning a sled and a wheelchair for the benefit of Ignobel's mobility, at the expense of taking him to a hospital. Fil questioned Madam Hooch about how to cure her affliction and decided she was a useless drunk. After Madam Hooch ranted about being taken to her sisters, Gary projected himself to a western swamp where he saw witches eating a spider leg stew. Madam Hooch confirmed the location upon awakening, and also demanded that the heroes retrieve her research, on a laptop, from the Ordo Dracul. Ignobel annoyed Alyx with multiple phone calls explaining the situation and asking for a guard around Madam Hooch's apartment. Fil fled to Sim's abode, where upon waking, they were attacked by more vampire thugs, warning them about threatening the Prince. Sim attempted to reconcile with the Prince and was asked to spring the previously-mentioned, gravity-afflicted Ordo Dracul vampires out of jail, which they did through the use of Majesty and an Invisibility spell. 1/7/2018 The heroes split up into two groups. Sim and V went to investigate the Ordo Dracul's sanctum, while the rest of the heroes made their way to the witches' swamp via an airboat procured by Rex from Burt Reynolds. Daniel was smuggled onto this airboat in a trashcan, during the day, wearing a green gimp suit. The two vampires headed to Cafe Bistro, which houses a speakeasy known as Stache, which houses a speakeasy known as Must. There they found a nice vampire boy named Kevin (big dick, very vanilla), whom V quickly seduced while Sim hunted around the deeper complex. Unfortunately that search turned up little, and they were kicked out of the place. V dominated Kevin and got him to reveal everything he knew. As a little more than a janitor, he began writing down everything he knew as well as providing maps to the heroes. Sim received a call from Turok informing her that the Prince wanted Madam Hooch's research. Turok asked Sim to retrieve the research under the Prince's authority. He made a 10 pm reservation at the Cafe Bistro for 4, which just happened the same time Nate Dogg, an Ordo Dracul member who posses the research, would be dining. The rest of the team arrived at the witches' swamp via airboat. They were soon attacked by 4 giant spiders. Ignobel managed to disable one using a gravitational spell. Ignobel and Rex were both poisoned by the spiders. 1/14/2018 V, Sim, and Dr. Acula attended the Cafe Bistro dinner with Ted Dansen. At the dinner, Sim and Dr. Acula were unsuccessful in convincing Nate Dogg to divulge the research however V managed to attract his companion, Becky Sharp, to her library. Dr. Acula had a rat follow Nate Dogg to his home but was unable to go there in time before the sun came up. Becky Sharp and V struck a deal to help each other obtain the research. In the swamp, the rest of the heroes met the witches, Mary, Sybil, and Edith. Edith lead the heroes to the spider cave, where the heroes began fighting a giant spider. Edith urged the werewolves to cross over into the spirit world. Fil was successful and saw her pack and a man and a woman expressing their approval. Fil saw herself in a werewolf form. Rex was unsuccessful in crossing. 1/21/2018 The heroes in the swamp successfully killed the spider demon spirit, even though they were betrayed by Edith, that bitch. Edith ended up dying (good), and she was not missed by the rest of the witches. Madam Hooch gave Daniel a flask containing (a temporary relief from his vampiric afflictions). The flasks' contents may or may not be scotch. Fil stole Madam Hooch's remaining liquor. Meanwhile, the rest of the heroes successfully gained Elysium status for the library from the Prince. V was named Keeper of Elysium. Nate Dogg and the Ordo Dracul were invited to a party being held at the library, and Nate Dogg accepted. Becky Sharp was told of this. When all of the heroes reconvened, they began planning how to infiltrate the Ordo Dracul's lair during the party. Dr. Acula was given the immobilized giant spider, which he reanimated as a vampire spider and named Nurse Joy. Afterwards, Ignobel managed to convince a woman of questionable judgement, Kathy Bates, to come to his home and live as his servant. Throughout all of this, Fil got drunk, seemingly very depressed. 2/18/2018 The party began, and Nate Dogg arrived and was quickly "charmed" by V. V also successfully broke up a fight between a few Nosferatu and a Ventrue, preserving the Elysium within her library. Ignobel followed a waiter around, convinced he was important, and eventually managed to gather a group of vampires with promises of vampire weed. Daniel arrived with Ted Dansen, where they commenced with shenanigans. Meanwhile, the other group "successfully" infiltrated Nate Dogg's office and stole the laptop. After spitting out a hairball on a guards shoe, Fil and the rest of the heroes attempted to run away. Sim was unable to outrun a couple goons that ran after them. Sim was beaten within an inch of his life before Rex went into Gauru form and hulked out on the vampire goon, who ran back to the safety of the Ordo Dracul lair. Onlookers eagerly videotaped this amazing occurrence, but had their phones snatched away by a strange cat wearing a cat suit, backpack, and a utility belt. Gary successfully copied the research from the laptop and a copy was given Turok (the Prince) as well as Dr. Acula. Gary kept a copy for himself and gave the laptop to Fil (who false promised to give it back to Madam Hooch). Ignobel successfully cast his bullet shield spell, destroying a perfectly good revolver in the process. 2/25/2018 Gary was approached by a man named Daniel Plainview, who purchase a tract of land known as Frenier's Landing, intending to build houses on it. Mr. Plainview claimed that the land bore a curse from a voodoo priestess named Julia Xu, which was affecting his attempts to develop the land, including a sinkhole and his work crew disappearing. The heroes went to investigate the sinkhole and saw a woman with short brown hair, riding a Harley Davidson, watching them. Ignobel managed to catch the license plate, finding it to be registered to a Penelope Trask. Dr. Acula talked to a nearby tortoise, learning that the work crew had gotten into an argument with another group of people and had gone into the swamp. The heroes then went to Penelope's address, finding the house abandoned, signs of a struggle, and references to a Ventrue vampire, Christopher Lee. The heroes knew Christopher Lee to be truly dead, having been exsanguinated. Talking to a few contacts, the heroes learned that a tribe of werewolves called the swamp home. The heroes went to the swamp to get to the bottom of things, where they were surrounded by a group of figures. Three people emerged from the shadows (including the woman from before), and blocked the way forward. 3/11/2018 After refusing to leave, the heroes were attacked by the three werewolves while the rest of the pack watched. Dr. Acula swung Nurse Joy around like a flail, V successfully seduced and enthralled an old man in wolf form, Sim used her tongue as a ground radar and skewered someone with it, Ignobel made everyone twice as a fast, and Daniel spent most of the time yelling about blood hams. After roundly defeating the werewolves, the heroes learned their names: Fiona Apple, John Redcorn, and Cotton Hill. Fiona explained to the heroes that the "curse" Julia Xu put on the land was to spiritify people who died there, in order to join a battle with spirits of sickness and illness that she had inadvertently created while healing the town. The Rougaru tribe of werewolves were committed to fighting these spirits and ensure no people came to settle in Frenier.